


not me, not you, not anyone else

by UrLocalOmnipotentGod



Series: self indulgent ghostbur stories [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: ghostbur bring the band back together :), i forgot wilbur's age because its 5 am, it's mostly techno and wilbur, philza being a good dad, philza stabbed him before he could press the button, poor wilbur, so wilbur bled out, techno being a good brother to tommy, wilbur didnt go insane, wilbur feels empty without big bro techno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrLocalOmnipotentGod/pseuds/UrLocalOmnipotentGod
Summary: Wilbur wakes up Tommy in the middle of the night because he's sad
Relationships: None
Series: self indulgent ghostbur stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066847
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	not me, not you, not anyone else

**Author's Note:**

> if i suffer you suffer.

Wilbur looked at Tommy, curled under the light blue covers. "Tommy... Tommy.." He whispered gently, floating toward the boy. The smaller woke up, looking tiredly at the slightly glowing figure. "Wilbur.. what are you doing?" Tommy asked tiredly, rubbing his eyes. "I... I think-" Wilbur paused, hands curling up. "I don't know.." Wilbur visibly deflated, sighing. "I feel empty. like... I want something, but I don't know what it is." He sighed, shaking his head. Tommy looked at him, a weird look on his face. "I apologize for waking you up. I didn't mean to.." Wilbur frowned.

"No, no it's fine." Tommy sat up, turning on the lamp beside him. "You said something about feeling empty?" He asked the ghost, who nodded somberly. "I-I don't know how to deal with it. The blue won't work, and I don't wanna wake anyone else up.." Wilbur's eyes got teary. "I don't feel happy.." He said finally, Tommy sighed. Then got up. "We can go explore tonight. and see the stars. I think the stars are out, at least." Tommy looked out of the window. Wilbur nodded, feeling a bit guilty. 

They walked out, Tommy telling random stories with Wilbur. "Tommy.." Wilbur said quietly, drawing Tommy's attention to him. "Yea?" He asked. "Why did dad kill me..?" 

That question made Tommy stop. "I.. don't know." he lied, Wilbur looked down. "I'm sorry," Wilbur said, rubbing his wrist anxiously. "No. don't be. You were just curious," he said, shaking his head. "Okay.." Wilbur nodded, looking at the sky. a shooting star. "Tommy, look. a shooting star!' he pointed up.

"Let's make a wish." Tommy smiled. Wilbur nodded. It was silent for a moment. Then Tommy looked at Wilbur. "What'd you wish for?" he asked. "if I tell you, it won't come true." He said smugly, Tommy rolled his eyes. "Yea, yea." They stopped, realizing where they were. somehow, they made it to Technoblade and Phil's house. 

it went silent again. 

"Tommy..?" "Yea..?" 

"Why does the empty feeling go away when I'm here..?"

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry for this being so short. i was tired and it's rushed.


End file.
